CIW
by zorofreak
Summary: A friend request to be in wonderland... pretty awsome
1. Chapter 1

CIW

By Gabrielle Wormack

_**Intro**__: A friend's request to have themselves in wonderland. It's not that exciting, but my friend couldn't bring himself to put the story down and give it back to me to finish!_

_**inside story This is a story based on the basics of 'Alice in wonderland' and the present. I seem pretty good with that. It includes a friend, who –erk- has a good build, likes Spiderman, Loves coke, and is a slight "Sanji"that was a spoiler**_

Scene 1

Nar: Cody is walking around outside. He never should have been so mean to his girlfriend… but it's all over now, right? He's too busy with other things to care too much about matters like this. He has to relax though, so Cody sits at the base of a tree and decides to continue his current story he is currently writing.

Cody: *sigh* I wish I knew what t o write next! It seems easy, but when I get down to it, nothing comes up!

Nar: He finds a few sentences to write down. When he's just finishing his sentences, something moves—out of the corner of his eye—Cody turns in that direction.

Cody: Hey! What was that? (picks up his writings and walks in that direction)

Nar: Cody then turns around the bend, and sees something he'd never though was possible. It was a girl. She was good looking too…

Cody: (stops at the outside of the clearing) Wh-wha… (too speechless)

Nar: Being speechless as he was, Cody was even more so when he saw that the girl looking like she was in some type of pain -and out of nowhere—she pulls out an Enormous pocket watch!

Cody: (sees the watch) Oh my goodness! How'd she? (slightly jealous when he knows he has a similar watch, but much smaller.) girl then catches sight of Cody and immediately jumps up and runs again (Cody then sees the change and calls out) Wait! Where are you going? (follows girl around a corner, but when he does, she is nowhere to be found. He takes one step and-) Wha—AH~~!

Cody: (falling, confused) AAAAH! Where is this taking me?!

Nar: Upon being at least 200 pounds, one has to be a little scared if they can't see the bottom of a hole they are falling through. This was what Cody was experiencing. However, there was a slight moment of stillness where Cody didn't feel that way.

Cody: AHH! …cough ugh. (falling slowly) some water might be good around now… (a random water bottle then floating beside him. He is quite surprised at this) Hey, what do you know! *chuckles to himself* (drinks it) ahhh… now where was I? (immediately starts falling fast again) oh yah. AHHHH! How long will this take?!

Nar: A minute after he said this, Cody face plants into a pile of pillows, exercise balls, and yoga pads.

Cody: GAH! (tumbles out, rubbing his head) ugh…ow… (laughter in background, but it seems to end sounding like the word 'cookie'. Recognizing his code-name perks up. But remembers his acute dislike to it) wait! Where are you!?

Nar: He begins to run towards the voice. This hallway wasn't very good at being short, so Cody ended up walking half of it. When the end was in sight, Cody jogged to the end and found a turn. In which this was a dead end! No girl! So…where was this girl?

Cody: Hmm… She must have gone through one of these doors. But I'm going to have to figure out which door.

Nar: So, one by one, Cody tries each door. However, none of them wanted to be opened! Cody paces in frustration as he realizes there's no point to it at all! But then he suddenly trips on himself and falls to the ground. He opens his eyes to something he didn't notice before.

Cody: Huh?! What's this? (gets up slightly) It's a—

Nar: Very-very-very-very-very, did I mention VERY—

Cody: Quit it…

Nar: small door… (sweat)

Cody: Well, he said it—but it's a small door all the same. I wonder why it's there… (stands up and sees a table close by) Now **THAT** I can rightfully say that wasn't there before! Wait, is this a key? Well, it looks really small—so it just might work for the small door!

Nar: Shoot! I though he might test all those doors!

Cody: What did you say?

Nar: err… nothing.

Cody: Anyway, this key does fit the door. But *sigh* **I **wouldn't fit the door! (sits dismayed, then turns to place key back. But-) eh? What's this now? HOLY COW! … IT'S A—A- CLASSIC COKE-COLA GLASS BOTTLE! (pauses to think) how'd this place know I love coke?... Well, I am thirsty. Oh well.

Nar: He took one sip and decided to leave it at that. But he began to think that people were challenging him to chug it. I mean, it was pretty good! So, he chugged it down like it had no end… at last—

Cody: *gasp* Whoo! (wipes face) That was Delicious! I never knew it would taste so good! (shrinking) I wonder where I could get more of that stuff…( looks around to find-) Hey, why is everything so big? My vision seems to be messed up. Wait! It's not growing, I'm—SHRINKING! Yipes! (starts to panic) What am I going to do? I hope I don't become too small!

Nar: At this, Cody stopped at about 3 inches. He was quite surprised when he figured out that the coke had a purpose being there. He was sure that he shouldn't handle this situation with panic, so he tried to look at the bright side…

Cody: Well, I guess the coke was for getting me into the door. (walks to it) I'm almost as tall as it now! This is cool! (pauses) But…I don't… have the key! Where'd it go?( looks up to see the tabletop above him with, as he suspected, the key!) Agh! What do I do now? There's nothing to help me now! *sigh*

Nar: It's hard to be happy when you're too small for anything! Cody couldn't just jump up and get the key! He'd have to be normal size. Easier said than done…

Cody: (sitting at the end of a table leg) I wish there was somethi— Hey! What's that? (sees a fairly large box) I haven't seen that before.

Nar: Either that or you never looked!

Cody: SHUT UP! (vein)

Nar: Fine, but true…(Cody rolls eyes)

Cody: This tag reads; 'TO… COOKIE'? Who made this anyway?(opens) A—a—a NO WAY! A double chocolate chip cookie!? his favorite kind (picks up a large portion of it) Hmm… who would make this for me? (bites a piece from it every once in a while during his thinking.) he is naming all the girls he knows

Cody: Oh! Or maybe—(grows rapidly) AHH! AAAAHH! (head hits ceiling) OW! (rubs head) This…feels odd… What happened? (looks around)

Nar: You're very-very-ve~ry—

Cody: HUGE!?

Nar: Oh good. You took it. You're filling up three fourths of the place!

Cody: This is all so sudden! I—( pause) WHY WAS I SO CARELESS?! (tears up) I can't get into the door at all now!( starts crying hard ) I wish I had some coke around now! Uhu~~huhu!

Nar: You're Crying?!

Cody: Uhuu~~ Yah, I am! –sniff- and I can't stop! AAhuhuhu~~…(looks down hallway) uh…(squints to focus on figure) Hey, it's that girl! (tries to get her attention and he does) Hey! Umm… a little help here!?

Girl: (screams) AAAH! Freak! (runs away)

Cody: (slightly shocked and confused) Wha… oh dear, she left me…

Nar: Aw, come on man! I'm sure it's just—

Cody: What's this now? (sees something on the floor a ways) It's an ornate Handkerchief! Must be the girl's. (shrinks slowly) I should give it to her. (looks down) if only I could—Gah! Why is it getting larger?! Larger than me? (shrinking so fast he's falling several feet above the "pool" he's made by crying) uh…ah! (closes his eyes as he descends and falls perfectly into the coke-cola bottle opening below) exhausted oh man. Phew. What a crazy day this is turning out to be! (sighs and falls asleep)


	2. Chapter 2

CIW

Chapter 2

By Gabrielle Wormack

_Narration: Where we last left off, Cody was sleeping in a "giant" retro Coke-Cola bottle. It wasn't long until he was awakened by a jolt! _

Cody: (hits his head on the side of the bottle) Ow! (Bottle stops moving, falls sideways onto the shore) ugh! (Looks around at a deserted beach) Who- wha- Where am I?! (Struggles to get out of the bottle, and then sits in the sand, catching his breath. Stares at bottle.) Well…this place looks deserted, but pretty though. (Stands up brushes himself off and walks up farther up shore into trees) I'll see what's in this place, maybe she'll be here! (Looks back where he was and sees that the bottle somehow disappeared.) Hm… That's weird. (Walks in farther to see a house that looks very fancy.) Well this is an odd place to live.

Nar: This was a very quaint house. A two-level mansion with a large yard. Cody was about to walk across the path when suddenly that chick shows up. She looks terribly worried about something. As Cody tries to think of something to say, she appeared suddenly really close to him!

Cody: (In total shock) Wha! (Girl starts crying) Girl, what do you **WANT**?

Girl: Oh, could you please, **please** get a recipe for a pie that's going to be made for tonight? (Begging)

Cody: (Irritated by the suddenness of it all) Where am I supposed to find this recipe?

Girl: (Goes a little overboard with her sense of attention) It's in the second room, next to the kitchen! Please hurry!

Cody: (hearts in eyes) OKAY! (Runs inside house and looks at his surroundings) What a really nice house! I wonder if anyone else lives here. (Walks to first room- living room- and peers inside) Very neat and tidy. (sees snacks on coffee table and decides to munch on some as he writes about his adventure thus far. He had to write everything in detail. The fall, the hallway, and of course his size changing! ) Well, I guess I'll go see to that recipe. (stands and goes to the specified room, which has the very look of a yoga room!) Hm… Why would the recipe be in here? Seems like a very odd place to have one. This place gets me in the mood for some pushups! Just for the fun of it! (ends up doing fifty pushups and then takes a breather. He would be doing more, but that would just be overdoing it at this moment. –phew- That was tiring. (sees through tired eyes) What's that? Is it the recipe? At least I didn't have to look hard for it!

Nar: Cody was quite satisfied and started to leave the room when a shiny glint form an object appeared in the corner of his eye. Why Cody felt the need to look over there, no one knows.

Cody: It's a Coke bottle! Sweet! (grabs it and lifts it up towards his face) But wait! What will happen to me if I do drink it? (Inspects contents) Well, if it's from that girl, then it must be okay.

Nar: Upon saying this, he lifted the bottle up to his lips. Cody had only one sip before halfway taking another and immediately spat it out!

Cody: *P-TEWY! *BLEK! *gasp* (wipes face, and looks up with furrowed brows) That wasn't Coke! That was… (explodes into anger) **PEPSI! **

Nar: He took a moment to regain himself and tried to forget that.

Cody: That was nasty.

Nar: just then, Cody felt a tingling feeling down his spine. This feeling was so strong, he turned to see if anyone was behind him…nope.

Cody: Jessica?! No—feels stronger than that. Wha—what's happening? (looks down) OH NO! Here I go again! I—I'm Growing!

Nar: Yep, growing again.

Cody: This room is getting **WAY** too small—too fast! Whoa…this is so-

Nar: At this, Cody's head busted a hole through the ceiling, giving way for the rest of his upper half!

Cody: Ah! (head hits roof) I'm going to get my arms out somehow. I'm still Growing!… oh dear…How much larger am I supposed to grow?

Nar: Not too much.

Cody: But I only took a tiny sip of it!

Nar: Thank goodness you didn't drink the whole thing!

Cody: Right…

Girl: SWEE~EETIE! Have you found the recipe?

Cody: Oh great, how can this day be any better?

Nar: With both arms out—and in that awkward position… I don't know.

Cody: (scowling) I was being sarcastic.

Nar: oh…

Girl: (screams) AHH! What has happened to my house?!

Cody: (feeling sorry for himself) oh…

_**Author's note: Imagine. Arms that look big (and they are), and muscular—protruding from opposite windows! It's epic!**_

Girl: Hey, you over there!

Cody: Who is she yelling at?

Nar: At this moment, a boy, slightly younger than Cody, walks up to the lady. He doesn't look all that sure of himself. Because the lecture he's getting has nothing to do with him whatsoever. The lady wants him to do something about Cody's condition, although Cody wasn't at all mentioned in the whole charade. Except for his arms were possibly considered as "oversized limbs" as a tree, or not… I'm not sure.

Girl: Just get in there! Got it? boy nods vigorously

Cody: Wait, so does that mean that the kid'll have to get inside the house? I'm not sure he can, I don't want her to know **I'm **the problem!

Nar: The boy begins to walk towards the front door. The door wasn't too hard to open. It was total turmoil across half of the house! He walked in further and saw a **very** large leg covering the yoga room. The boy followed it up to a **very** large body! Upon knowing the boy was close to him, Cody looked down at him. A few moments passed before the boy broke the staring—suddenly running out of the house yelling. Cody sighs and goes back to his sulking.

Boy: (gasping and stuttering) I –I think there's… a-a person in-in-in there!

Girl: Well! Tell me more!

Boy: I –I –I think it was a guy…yah…I saw his leg—and-

Girl: AND WHAT!

Boy: It was Fat! I –I – believe there's a g-g-g-giant in there!

Girl: Nonsense! I placed a highly sensible man in there, not a giant!

Cody: (to self) Hey! I'M NOT FAT! It's all muscle…

**A silence overtakes the next few moments…**

Cody: Now what are they going to do…

Boy: Look, there's a way to get it out. How 'bout burning the house!

Girl: well, that would get it out easily…Wait, Burn The House?! **YA THINK I'M CRAZY?!**

Nar: Cody hears none of this…he apparently sleeping…

***An hour or so later***

Cody: (yawns) What a nap!...hey, why is this floor and me covered in soot?

Nar: Meanwhile, the boy was forced to get into the chimney and force Cody out somehow. Even I can't comprehend that!

Cody: A-all this soot is—ah—starting to make me –ah- a-h—sneeze!

Nar: Hold it in man! Hold it in!

Cody:** I –I –I –CAN'T AH-! **

_**Author's note: man… it is LOUD!(trust me I know from personal experience)**_

Cody: **A—A—A-ATCHOOO!**

Nar: When Cody sneezed, (man that was loud), the boy was pushed back up through the chimney. The sneeze' pressure sent the boy flying several feet above the house!

Boy: Ahhhhh! (girl moves over a step and the boy lands where she was) OW!

Cody: (sorrowfully) oops… sorry about that.

Girl: What are you doing? You're supposed to get that thing out!

Boy: There's no way I'm going to help you anymore! (runs away franticly)

Cody: Well, I'm glad he got away from her… She's making him do things even I would be unwilling to do! (peers down, the soot and clouds have cleared. He then spies circular objects by the chimney) What's that?...They appear to be… cookies! My favorite kind! (again strangely) I can't pick them up, but I can use my tongue!

Nar: Nice thinking! Without considering what would possibly happen when he did eat the cookies, Cody quickly swallowed them in hopes that something will happen either way…He waited…and waited.

Cody: Ugh! So much for patience.

Nar: After a few minutes passed, nothing happened. But then—

Cody: Huh?! (shrinks upward so fast, he falls from the second ceiling, and painfully lands onto the first floor)AH! totally shocked by the sudden change Ouch!

Girl: (now sees that the large arms are gone, runs into the house)

Cody: (sitting down, still in a shock, sees girl running in to the yoga room!) oh…

Girl: What are you doing sitting here?

Cody: I –

Girl: I thought I told you to get my recipe! Not sit around! There's a lot of damage here—how could you?!

Cody: (still recovering) uh… I – I'm real sorry!

Girl: You aren't very loyal! yelling

Cody: (quite tired of her already) I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was just that—

Nar: Just at that moment, a paper floats down directly between both of them. The girl snatches it, says thank you and walks away in a huff. Cody sighs heavily and decided right then to leave the house right when the girl was out of his sight!

**Get ready for chapter 3…coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

CIW

By Gabrielle Wormack

Chapter 3

_Cody is walking down the path. All looks fine until he notices a weird change in landscape_

Cody: Why does everything look so big? I thought I was normal size. Why am I like this and everything else looks like that?!

A wise voice: (smart-alick like) Because you're here!

Cody: (walking in direction to the voice) Who…Who said that? (Pushes blades of grass over to reveal a caterpillar)

Caterpillar: And Who Are You?

Cody: Well…uh… (stumbles greatly to find an answer)

Nar: Readers would gawk at this concept, but not to worry. Cody has thought it through for a while. He knows he's not a superhero, thought wishes he was.

Cody: I'm not sure! I've gone through so many changes…I—I just don't know who I am anymore!

Caterpillar: (shakes head in disapproval) *sigh* Well, you look fine. There's nothing wrong.

Cody: but—(whine-like) I—I don't like the size I'm at right now! That's my problem!

Nar: By this time, the caterpillar creeps close to Cody. And by the time Cody finishes, it's fairly close to him.

Caterpillar: Look, not to make things any simpler, but you are close to the same height as I am! _**Man- What Is Your Problem**_?

Cody: (shies back, in slight frustration) When I first got here, I was not this height! (irritated) **If you wanna argue that off, I want to see you try**!

Caterpillar: (moves back a ways, face in fright) Hey—Hey!

Cody: (realizing what he's done…_man, I need a coke right now_) Sorry…I get a little cranky without my Cola… (remorseful)

Nar: Strangely, the caterpillar sympathizes.

Caterpillar: Ah… I see… (steps to one side of the clearing) But you would only need to ask; "Ask and you shall receive" right?

Cody: I just want my normal size back! (almost about to cry)

Caterpillar: That—um… I may be able to help you with.

Nar: At this he paused aside a large blade of grass to reveal a mushroom.

Cody: What do I do with that?!

Caterpillar: Patience… All you have to do is take one side of the mushroom, or rather—both sides, eat them one at a time and you'll find what you need soon enough.

Cody: Uh. That was slightly confusing…

Caterpillar: Eat one side or another, and you'll change sizes!

Cody: Oh good!

Nar: So Cody walks over to it to see what sides he should choose. He looks back to ask what sides are the right ones. However, as he looks, the insect is nowhere to be seen. Cody was surprised by this, but he shrugged it off and just decides to take opposite sides of it.

Cody: (inspects both pieces) Well, they both look the same. But what side will help me?

Nar: I guess you'll have to experiment with them.

Cody: *sigh* I guess so (bites left-handed piece) Hmm…not bad actually. (suddenly starts descending) Man, these pieces are getting heavier! Wait! I'm becoming smaller–than-small! (franticly bites the right-handed piece) …huh… (view changes, but still small) I might just take the right side again. (bites) Uh…I feel a little funny. "Jessica"? Now who's messing with her this time?!

_**Author's note: "Jessica" is not a lady. In fact, it's the name of Cody's prized possessions—a paintball gun. Cody says he has the 'sense' that someone is touching it, even when he's far away from it! Now back to the story!**_

Cody: No-wait! I'm Growing! (rapidly grows larger, winces in pain as he passes through tree branches) AH! This has to mean…I'm Too Big!

Nar: Soon Cody was sitting with the treetops reaching to about his chest…wow.

Cody: If only my friends could see me now. (pauses) But they can't, I'd be too big anyway.

Nar: So that's why that insect left so suddenly. He needed time to make a break for it!

Cody: Shut it! (eats left side) Hopefully I won't make myself too small. (shrinks close to normal, but smaller) Let's see if I can master this (bites right) Ouch! (hits a branch) I'm so close… (bites left) There, finally I'm normal again!

Nar: Upon knowing this, Cody walks toward the path and follows it down till he spies a nice tree to lie against…

**Chapter 4 is coming…. Patience! **


End file.
